The University of Utah proposes to purchase a Vevo 2100 Ultrasound/Echocardiography with advanced capabilities in Doppler and the premier imaging resolution to support it Small Animal Imaging core. The Vevo 2100 will support six teams of major users who are in immediate need of advanced non-invasive imaging to characterize defects in the structure and function of the cardiovascular system in zebrafish, rodents and other animal model systems following genetic, pharmacologic, environmental or surgical perturbations. These teams of major users are well-funded and productive cardiovascular investigators who have been at the forefront of small animal imaging. In addition to providing a new level of technology to the major users, the purchase will enable investigators at the University of Utah to donate the older Vevo 660, which is no longer in production by the manufacturers, to the core laboratory. This will greatly increase access to echocardiography/ ultrasound imaging available for "minor users" throughout the University who have an immediate need to manage colonies of complex genetic crosses or to perform screening imaging to investigate whether defects exist in their models. We envision that with time many of these minor users will graduate quickly to become major users. In preparation the University of Utah has committed over $200,000 to support the addition of echocardiography/ultrasound technology to the Small Animal Imaging core complementing its current MRI, CT and PET imaging capabilities. These funds are an initial investment that will cover technician's salary and benefits, supplies, maintenance of equipment for over two years. In summary, the University of Utah will use this equipment request to the NIH to substantially improve and expand small animal imaging for all of its investigators. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The request for a high-resolution ultrasound/echocardiography system, Vevo 2100, will permit imaging of organs in zebrafish, mice and other small animals. This equipment will lead to a better understanding of how genetic, pharmacologic, environmental, and surgical alterations affect the cardiovascular structure and function in model organism